


Kind

by thesometimeswarrior



Series: Two Hundred Words for Two Hundred Fics! A Celebratory Fic Prompt-Fest! [18]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Double Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 19:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesometimeswarrior/pseuds/thesometimeswarrior
Summary: Visiting Azula is alwaysweird, Ty Lee thinks. The Palace is like a maze with its winding corridors.Once, she loses Azula in them, and—running through the grounds, desperate to find her—nearly collides with a man sitting and pouring tea into a porcelain cup.
Relationships: Azula & Ty Lee (Avatar), Iroh & Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Two Hundred Words for Two Hundred Fics! A Celebratory Fic Prompt-Fest! [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567093
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loopy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopy/gifts).



> **Prompt: Lil'Ty Lee learns that Azula's Uncle is *funny.***
> 
> \--
> 
> Haven't ever written Ty Lee, I don't think! This was a fun challenge!

Visiting Azula is always _weird_ , Ty Lee thinks. The Palace is like a maze with its winding corridors. 

Once, she loses Azula in them, and—running through the grounds, desperate to find her—nearly collides with a man sitting and pouring tea into a porcelain cup. 

She spots him just in time, leans forward into a cartwheel, projects herself over his head and into a nearby bush.

When she sits up, she expects a scolding, for the man to call the guards and have her expelled from the Palace, but he merely chuckles. “That was most impressive! May I show you my special skill, beyond brewing tea of course?” Then, he wiggles his eyebrows until Ty Lee laughs.

“There you are!” Azula reappears beside her, grabbing her hand and pulling her away. “Come _on_!”

“Who was that, Zula? That man?”

“Oh, that’s just my Uncle Iroh.” 

“ _That’s_ Crown Prince Iroh?!” 

“I know, he’s _weird_ , isn’t he? _My_ father would be a much better Fire Lord…” Azula’s eyes shift, fiery, cold. “But _don’t_ tell anyone I said so.”

“Of course I won’t, Azula.” Ty Lee smiles. _Weird_ is one word for it, she thinks. But so is _funny_. So is _kind._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I love comments!
> 
> \--
> 
> This is part of a series of double drabbles I'm writing to celebrate having written 200 fics on ao3!
> 
> I'm accepting prompts in the following fandoms:
> 
> 1) Steven Universe  
> 2) Avatar: The Last Airbender  
> 3) Gravity Falls  
> 4) Tanakh or Talmud


End file.
